1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Chucks or Sockets" (Class 279) and in the subclass therein entitled, "Side detent-spring" (Subclass 79) and also the general class entitled, "Woodworking Tools" (Class 145) and the subclass entitled, "Handle-hollow-retractable tool" (Subclass 64).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A careful pre-Ex search was made for hand tools with removable shank members mountable in handles with through passageways. Although many handles with chuck portions at their front end were found and are known the use of a handle with a through passageway with at least one flat surface is much less. Tool shanks with notches with the shank portions engaged by pins and the like are known but the use of a spring-actuated trigger which is selectively movable while being retained against loss or undue outer movement by a retaining pin is believed novel. Also believed novel is the added feature of the shank end of the blade being shaped to accommodate a rachet socket.
Found in the pre-Ex search are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,269,413; 2,592,978; 2,674,286; 3,255,792 and 4,102,375. Three of these U.S. patents are particularly noted. U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,413 to Finnigan as issued June 11, 1918 shows a screw driver which a square shank removable screw driver bit. The notches in said bit are engaged by a latch key which is spring biased but there is no teaching of a trigger retaining means as in applicant's device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,978 to Trimboli as issued Apr. 15, 1952 also shows a square shanked tool member with circular grooves. An end cap with a square aperture is rotatable to a ninety degree position whereby and whereat the grooves are entered and locked to a position the shank in the desired position. The ball detent is a position assist and not a trigger retaining device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,286 to Carson as issued Apr. 6, 1954 depicts a square shank tool and a locking member which is spring actuated into a holding position. The spring urges the blocking member outwardly but there is no retaining means provided for the trigger as in applicant's device.